Yugioh! 5D's: White Dragon Arising
by shadowhunterwithasouffle
Summary: Coco is your average Satellite teen. She's gotten in trouble a few times, but she has her friends to back her up. But when the Dark Signers threaten to harm Satellite again, Coco and her newest friends must save the world. But, will friendship be enough?
1. Escape

**Hi. I'm lukichan13, and this is my first story! This story takes place in the Yu-gi-oh! 5D's world, with original characters and characters based off of other characters.**

**The main character here is the narrator. Named Coco. She is based of off Coco from another anime. So... here is the disclaimer!**

**Lukichan13 does not own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.**

* * *

Running. That was all I could do. _Just keep going, and you're free_, I thought, forcing my legs to push faster.

The floor was cold under my bare feet. I had to leave my shoes behind at the first corner I turned; they slowed me down.

I had to keep running. If I slowed down, _they_ would catch me.

Sector Security.

The horrible people that sent me to that place called the Facility. I'd been in and out of that place every year since I was thirteen, for stupid stuff for stealing Runner parts and stealing cards.

I had five criminal marks. This was my final and fifth escape.

The sound of Sector Security's Duel Runners echoed behind me. Far away, but getting closer.

_Remember what Crow said_, I thought.

'_Keep going straight. Turn left at a wide door. Find your Runner and get out of there. I'll be waiting at the Enforcers' hideout.'_

_Okay, no pressure…_ I picked up my speed even more now, my eyes wide and alert for that door. Finally…

There it was.

"I found it, yes," I whispered under my breath. I took the left turn.

There were thousands of Runners. I had to find mine, named Shadows of the Dawn.

I scanned the area. My Runner was nowhere to be seen. I headed farther in. A shine caught my eye.

To the very left of me was my Runner.

Suppressing the urge to squeal like a little kid, I climbed onto my Duel Runner.

"Let's rev up this baby," I said, turning on the engine. My black and yellow Runner whirled to life. The sound of the engine purring pleased me. I slowly cruised to my exit.

They had gotten closer.

I had to dash out only seconds before they passed my door. If they caught me, I'd never see the light of day again… or Crow again…

I revved my engine. Only three seconds away now… two…one…

I zoomed out.

"There she is!" called the first guard.

"Let's nab her this time. I don't want another layoff for not catching these Satellite criminals," said the other, purely annoyed that I'd gotten away many times before.

"That's only if you can catch me, creeps!" I shouted, activating the Hi-Booster chip on my Runner, and I zoomed ahead, helmet-less, letting my blond-yellow hair fly behind me.

Apparently, Guard Numero Uno caught onto what I was doing and yelled out, "Dude, she's heading for the exit to New Domino City!"

_Nice work, smart one,_ I thought, laughing about how stupid this guy was.

Number Two made a noise that sounded like he was pulling out a walkie-talkie. He spoke quickly, but audible. "HQ. Shut down all gates to New Domino immediately. We've got some Satellite punk trying to escape."

Oh no.

The gate in front of me was rapidly closing.

"Ha ha! Looks like you're gonna be stuck here, missy!" Guard Number One laughed hysterically.

"Not if I have anything to do about it," I said deviously. I was about 20 feet from the gate, which was almost halfway closed now.

_I can make it. Let's see this blackbird fly!_

I slammed on the gas, revealed my Runner's wings and…

* * *

**Yay! Cliffhanger! Hopefully chapter 2 will be up tomorrow.**

**~lukichan13~**


	2. Bring It!

**Hi again! I promised Chapter 2 would be up and here it is! It's a bit short this time, but trust me, it'll pick up soon. **

**Here is my disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh! 5D's.**

* * *

I jolted upright in bed, breathing hard.

My sweaty pajamas stuck to my body like a magnet sticks to metal. My heart was pounding faster than ever, even faster than when I knew I was about to lose a Turbo Duel.

_What was that dream?_

The whole thing was so vivid. I was running from Securities, trying to find my Duel Runner, and busting out of the Facility one final time.

But the strange thing was… it didn't happen that way.

_My last escape_, I thought, _was entirely on my Runner, I didn't need to search for it. Secondly, I didn't make a big commotion over escaping, and I wasn't rushing to the gate… oh, my gosh, this makes _no _sense._

I stole a look at the clock. 3:30 in the morning.

_Oh well, most dreams don't make sense anyway._

I fell back on my stone-like bed, visually scanning Crow's and my "house"- technically, it's a room, houses in Satellite are all that elaborate. My eyes fell on Crow.

_I hope he's not awake._

I sat up fully and swung my legs over the side of my bed and stared at Crow's sleeping figure in the bed adjacent to mine. He was lying on his side, as he always does.

_I bet you my whole deck he's faking._

I giggled quietly, reached over, and poked him in the back.

Not to my surprise, he immediately turned over and grinned at me. "You just can't let a dude sleep, can you?" he said, sitting up to face me.

"Not after what I saw in my dream tonight," I announced, pulling on my furry vest I once wore as an Enforcer. Crow was the one who persuaded Kalin to let me join the gang. Kalin didn't want girls in his group, but I sure showed him girls are just as good as boys can be.

I trashed him in a duel. One turn KO. That was before we disbanded, of course.

"What was in your dream?" Crow asked, a sly smile on his face.

"I was about my last escape from the Facility," I said nonchalantly, hoping Crow would feel as I did about this, "except it didn't happen how it was supposed to."

"And that's a cause for concern, why…?" Crow questioned.

I sighed. "I didn't say it was a cause for concern. It was just… weird."

Crow shook his head. "Coco, I bet you fifty bucks it was probably just your brain going wild again. If you really can't stop thinking about it, I'll duel ya and clear it up." He shoved his Duel Disk onto his arm.

I put my head in my hands. "Crow, it's almost four o'clock in the morning! If I duel now I'll be too tired to move later."

He raised one eyebrow. "You sure?"

I nodded. "Super sure."

"Okay…" He fell back on his bed and closed his eyes. "But I really don't wanna hear 'They're gonna get me! Ahhh!' all night."

He did not just go there.

"Crow, you _know_ I don't talk in my sleep anymore so what was the point of bringing that up?" I shrieked, standing up to intimidate him with my height.

"The point was…" he stood up and poked me on the nose. "… you talk in your sleep."

"Dang it, Crow! You…you…" I stuttered, unable to think of a good comeback. "You need to be taught a lesson, mister."

"And what better way to teach me a lesson…" he picked up my Duel Disk and shoved it on my arm. "…than with a duel."

I smiled. "Bring it, Blackbird," I confirmed, using my secret nickname for him.

"Consider it brought, Shadowing," he replied, doing the same with me.

We both activated our Duel Disks and headed outside.

"Ready?" I called.

"Set," he continued.

"Duel!"

* * *

** I am now here to warn you that I am not typing out full duels. The only time I will type out a duel is when it's a final battle. Sometimes I will write out partial duels.**

**Chapter Three introduces a new character! Yay! It will be up soon.**


	3. Duel to Remember

**Gosh, this was a long chapter! Anyway, this chap is in the POV of Lori, a new character. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! 5D's.**

* * *

**Satellite Slums, Yusei's Garage**

"Are you sure this is going to work, Yusei?"

Yusei and I had been working on my Duel Runner for hours. The engine had broken down yesterday, and Yusei was trying to fix it, instead of just going out to the Duel Runner shop and _buying_ one, like _I _would've done.

And look where that got us. Three grueling hours of poking and prodding, connecting and disconnecting, and just sheer _boredom_.

Now he was going for our last resort: smashing the thing open and putting it back together.

"Lori, of course it's going to work. If the problem's not visible on the outside, where it seemed to be, the inside must be the culprit." He pulled out a sledgehammer from the tool box, and set it on the ground beside him.

I stood up from my seat on a paint can and sighed. "Yus, can we just work on this tomorrow? It's five forty-five -almost sunset- and I promised Annie I'd duel her before nightfall." Annie is one of those cute little kids Crow and Coco are raising. Well, mostly Crow. Coco just tells them to do stuff for her.

Yusei stared at me. "What's more important to you, one little duel with Annie or a reunion duel with your friends from the city?" He continued to stare, waiting for my answer. "The duel is today, after all."

Gosh, that hit hard. _Today?_ I thought. Coco and I had been planning our duel with Naomi and Kasandra since the Dark Signers were vanquished three months ago. I had been counting down the days on my calendar. I hadn't expected the date to come up so quickly…

But how often does a criminal marked Satellite seventeen –year- old get to go to New Domino?

I smiled at Yusei. "Fine, you win." My vision then fell on the sledgehammer. "But _please_ don't smash my engine. Just buy a new one. I've got money, you know." I reached into my pocket and pulled out one-hundred fifty dollars and waved it in the air. "Plus, we can sell the engine to someone else who can use it."

Yusei nodded. "Then let's get your Runner to the shop."

I put my hands on the handlebars of my red and white Runner-named Warrior Rider- while Yusei lifted the engine. "Let's go, before I break my back, okay?" Yusei said with a smile.

I sighed. I _loved_ Yusei's smile. He very rarely does smile, so it made it even _more _special. _Boy, I wish he was mine instead of Akiza's…_

"Lori! Yusei! What's up?" A familiar voice snapped me out of my fantasy. Running toward us two was Crow Hogan, while Coco lagged behind him.

I laughed. _What did Crow do to her now…_

Crow slid to a stop in front of Yusei. "Hey man! Wassup?" He lifted his hand in a high five, and Yusei returned it.

Crow then turned to me. "So Lori, how've you been? I haven't seen you since you and your friends went out of the city to escape those Immortals… anyway, anything new?"

I kicked him in the shin.

"Owowowowowow!" he cried, grabbing his hurt shin with both hands and hopping on one foot. "What's _your_ problem today?"

I smirked. "I just want to know what you did to our poor Coco over here," I said, jerking one finger in her direction.

Coco sighed, rubbing her eyes. "He kept me up all dang morning with a freaking duel that I _lost_." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Crow apparently forgot about his wounded leg and turned to face Coco. "Hey! It's not my fault you woke up at three- thirty in the morning because of a nightmare! And I _offered _to duel you! You could've declined!"

Coco huffed. "_Offered? _Please! _I _was the one who needed to knock some sense into you because _you_ got on me for talking in my sleep, which I don't! And…"

Yusei revved the engine on his Runner, which scared the heck out of them.

"What the hell was _that _for, Yusei ?" Coco screamed.

"To get you two to calm down and look at the time." He glanced at the clock on his Runner. "It's six o'clock. You girls' duel is at seven. We still haven't eaten or gotten Lori's engine, and we should have been in the city already. Plus, Coco can't duel if she's wiped from lack of sleep." Yusei stared at us. "Now are you going to stand there or what?"

Coco stomped away. "See you in the city. I've gotta get my Runner."

Crow followed her. "Wait up, Coco!" He stopped in front of her. "Look, uh, I'm… sorry. I really don't mean to get on your nerves like that. It's just, uh,…" Coco stopped him.

By kissing him lightly on the lips.

I had to blink twice to comprehend that. Coco. Kissed. Crow. I turned to Yusei, who was wearing the same stunned face I was. "You certainly don't see that every day," I said, laughing.

Yusei shook his head. "You certainly don't."

**Daedalus Bridge, Satellite Sector**

All four of our Runners –mine with a new engine- were lined up side by side on the bridge to depart. Crow's face was still a little stunned from earlier events, but Coco's was a stark contrast to his. She was all smiley, as if to say, _I finally did it! _

I was happy for her, but my first kiss was yet to come…

"So guys, let's head out now. We don't want to be any later than we already are." Yusei looked at each of us.

Crow nodded. Coco gave a whoop. I revved my engine.

Yusei nodded. "Great. Let's ride."

"Wait!"

We all turned around to see Tetsu Trudge- I don't call him Officer, I don't respect him a lot- running toward us. "You guys have to have permits to get out of the Satellite! You can't just leave!"

Coco shook her head. "Oh, please!" She zoomed off on the bridge, and Crow followed.

Trudge growled. "Fudo, you keep those kids in line. And if one thing"- he raised a finger -"goes wrong, all four of you are in the Facility for life!"

"Trudge," Yusei told him, "we're just going for a quick little Tag Turbo Duel in the Kaiba Dome between Lori and her friends. I promise you, nothing will go wrong." And he sped off.

"The Kaiba Dome… wait! You can't go there! You have to-" but he was unable to finish, for I had revved my engine, and sped off into the sunset.

_Kasandra, Naomi, Coco… let's make this a duel to remember._

_

* * *

_

**Okay, next chapter will introduce Naomi and Kasandra (and will be in Kasandra's POV) and will give us more detail on all of my characters.**

**Chapters Five and Six will be the duel itself.**

**I hopefully will get all these chapters up this week.**


	4. Impersonating Jack Atlas

**Hello again. Sorry I took so long to update, I procrastinated :) Anyway, this chapter will be in Kasandra's POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.**

**

* * *

**

Tops, New Domino City

"What's taking them so long? It's six o' clock! They should be here!"

"Bring it down, Naomi. You don't want the whole universe to hear you."

But deep down, I was starting to get impatient, too. And the blazing sun and loud conversations around us weren't helping. I sighed. The last thing you want to be doing in Tops is waiting for someone, especially if they were coming from Satellite. In our case, the waiting was less bearable, because of all the people staring at you, probably thinking, "Wow! They look so alike!" But you don't probably have that problem, because not everyone has an identical twin.

So here I, Kasandra, and my one-minute older than me sister, Naomi, were sitting on this bench outside a fancy restaurant in Tops. And waiting.

Naomi, in order to pass the time, began fumbling through her Turbo Deck. "Should I use this card here?" she asked me, holding up a copy of the card Meteor Flare.

I grabbed the card away from her, staring at its fiery picture. "Why do you still have this card? I thought you'd trashed this one ages ago. It doesn't correspond with your Fortune Lady deck."

"So what?" said Naomi nonchalantly, crossing her legs. "It doesn't work with your Fortune Lady deck either."

I scowled. I hated having a Fortune Lady deck. But Naomi had insisted on using the Twin decks we'd used since third grade. Because we were twins, those wackjobs at Duel Academy decided we should have decks that match each other. And Naomi got to choose, since she was the oldest. My dreams of a Plant deck were down the drain. That is, until we finally graduated from that prison, and I finally was able to use a Plant deck in Ground Dueling. But Turbo Dueling? No…. Naomi wanted it her way.

I thrust the card back at her. "You still might not want to use that because you don't want to kill anyone with your Psychic powers. Secondly, did you realize we can't use Future Visions because Speed World 2 will be in play?"

Naomi ignored my second comment. "You're right; Meteor Flare does do a lot of damage…" She shrugged. "I'll use it anyway. I want to see Coco scream." She rubbed her hands together evilly.

I sighed. "I thought we were going to go easy on them."

Her face brightened. "We are going easy on them! Just…. not too easy." She placed Meteor Flare back in her deck.

I shook my head and pulled my Turbo Deck out of my belt. I flipped over the bottom card. My Violet Magic Dragon. My beautiful dragon, with purple rose petals for wings, and a stunning black everywhere else… yet it had caused so much destruction in my life…

_

* * *

_

"_Violet Magic Dragon, attack with Violet Rose Fury!" I commanded. My dragon pulled back its immense head a shot a stream of purple light at my opponent. The child screamed as the attack made contact. My eight-year-old self smiled. _I win, don't I! _I thought excitedly. But when the light faded, there was no applause for me._

_The child stood, his body marred with scratches and burns, the aftereffects of the attack. "Y-you r-really h-hurt m-me," he stammered, shaking._

_My eyes widened. Did I do that? "But… I didn't mean to! Really, I'm sorry!" I turned to Naomi in the bleachers. She was only shaking her head. Were those tears?_

I'm sorry, little sis, I forgot to warn you, _Naomi's voice said in my head._

Warn me about what? _I asked, but there was silence. Two strong hands grabbed my shoulders. I looked up in fear, only to see Ms. Stevenson, my teacher, in front of me, her face upset. "Kasandra, sweetie, you're going to have to come with me."_

_

* * *

_

Yes, I was a Psychic Duelist. Naomi had been one months before, but she didn't seem to hurt anyone when she dueled… but I was young then. That would explain why Naomi and I escaped to the Arcadia Movement. That was the biggest mistake of our lives.

Sayer tortured Naomi and I to no end. Constant tests, electric shocks, and even one brainwashing that didn't go too well. (Naomi still can't remember anything before the first grade.) We eventually busted out of that place too, and our parents didn't want us, so through a series of odd jobs and sleeping in alleys, we eventually found our way to Tops at age nineteen.

"Hello? Earth to Kasandra!"

I shook my head rapidly. "Sorry about that."

Naomi smiled. "No biggie. It's just when you stare off into space like that… it's a little-" she paused, trying to think of the right word-"scary."

"Ha-ha, very funny. And you don't think when you unleash your full psychic powers isn't scary?"

Naomi was silenced by my comment. "Touché." She began messing with her deck again. I grabbed it from her. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Senorita," I said mockingly. I skimmed through each card. "Fortune Lady Fire, Breaker the Magical Warrior, blah blah blah…" My eyes stopped on a certain shiny dragon. "Azure Destiny Dragon! I thought that card was locked up! When did you start using it again?"

Naomi grabbed her dragon. "Today."

My eyes widened. "Oh no, you're not going to use that synchro chant of yours, are you?"

My dark-haired sister smiled and stood. "Oh yes, I am." She cleared her throat dramatically and raised the card in the air. "_ Darkness combines with light and is reborn into a new creation! The spirit of destiny rises upon us all! Synchro Summon! Rise from the depths of cerulean life, Azure Destiny Dra-" _I pulled her down immediately.

"Will you be quiet? We're already getting enough attention as it is!" I glared into her deep blue eyes, hoping to intimidate her. She quickly placed the card back in her deck, grabbed her Duel Disk, and stood. "Well, if you don't want to grab any more attention, let's head for the bridge already!"

I sighed as I grabbed my Duel Disk and deck. _My sister will never change, will she?_

**Daedalus Bridge, New Domino City**

Naomi and I had grabbed our Runners-not matching, thank goodness- before heading to the edge of the city where the bridge was located. I was leaning on my purple and black Runner, and Naomi was sitting on hers, colored blue. All of a sudden Naomi gasped. "They're here, Kas! They're here!" Naomi rapidly rolled her Runner over to the side of the bridge and stood to wait. I, on the other hand, peeked around the bridge to see who was coming.

First was Coco. She was going pretty fast, laughing as she came down the hill of the bridge. She pulled to a stop directly in front of me, causing me to back up. Under her helmet, I could see her smile. She pulled it off, shaking her blond hair in the wind. "Hiya, Kasandra. Long time no see."

I couldn't help but smile. "Ditto." I squeezed through the small space between my Duel Runner and Coco, and hugged my friend. "I missed you."

She broke from our hug. "Me too."

Coco and I had been friends longer than Lori and I had. I didn't meet Lori until after the Dark Signers were defeated several months ago, but I had known Coco since I'd met Yusei in the city. We clicked instantly.

Coco pulled out a card from her deck. Her key card, Shadowforce Dragon. "Missed this one, Kasandra?"

I gently took the card from her and traced its shiny picture. "I can't wait to see this dragon take the skies again." I handed the card back. "So, how've you been-"

"Coco-chan!" Naomi had interrupted our conversation by giving Coco a hug. "How have you been?"

"Fine," strained Coco, obviously struggling to breathe. "Naomi- gasp-can't-gasp-breathe…"

Naomi released her grip on Coco as our oxygen-deprived friend began to breathe quickly. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," she mumbled, but by the look on her face you could tell Naomi had already pissed her off.

"I know the feeling," I whispered to her as I patted her back and went to greet Yusei , Crow, and Lori.

After several rounds of hellos and reunions, all six of us were on our Runners, heading full speed to the Kaiba Dome.

"So, Kasandra," Lori called over the roar of our engines, "are Jack, Akiza, and the twins going to be there?"

I nodded. "Of course they are." I thought about it for a second. "Well, maybe not Jack…"

"WHAT?" Naomi's earsplitting cry almost made me lose control of my Runner. "What do you mean, 'maybe not Jack'? I have been dying to have him see me duel!"

I then realized Naomi's major crush on Jack Atlas. "I said _maybe _not Jack. You remember what he said over the phone. He said, 'I might be there and I might not. Okay?'" I mocked in my best Australian accent.

All of a sudden Crow burst out laughing. "You do a horrible impersonation of Jack, Kasandra!"

I was two seconds off of ramming into him when Yusei said, "Bring it down, guys. We've got a duel to start, right?"

We all revved our engines in response, except Crow, who was still laughing manically. I ignored him.

Yusei took a quick glance at Crow, shook his head, and nodded at the rest of us. "Let's go."

As I pushed off toward the dome, I thought, _I have a feeling we're going to get more out of this duel than we expected._

* * *

**Next chapter is part one of our Duel! :)) I'm still deciding which POV it will be in (probably Coco's). So, sayonara for now!**


End file.
